


Wishes

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	Wishes

"I wish it hadn't been her, sir, who was forced to kill Martouf." Janet said it quietly.

George Hammond agreed with her. Major Carter didn't need this on her plate. Or her conscience. She had more than enough to deal with.

Not the least, her C.O.

The only reason he didn't have to send both of them up for a court martial was because they had never acted on their attraction. They were colonel and major first, colleagues second, friends third. Any more had never been discussed until today, when Janet debriefed him on what had happened while he was busy with the Tok'ra and the President.

At least, if they _had_ acted on it, they'd been so circumspect that nobody ever knew. Except that Tok'ra and her damned machine had picked up on the attraction, and the tendency to go back for one another, even after all hope was lost.

That he could write off as teamwork, O'Neil's history with other teams. But not if it got any more obvious than what had been revealed today.

So he and Doctor Frasier kept an eye on the both of them.

They'd work it out.

Even if it took them years.


End file.
